sengokujidai_periodfandomcom-20200215-history
Three Great Families
Three Great Families (三大家族 Sandaikazoku) is the name of three famous families with amazing spiritual power and abilities who aimed to unify every spiritual being, Shinto or otherwise, under their own banner. All three of these families each descend from Kaguyahime (Tsukihime), Momotarou (Momoko) and Shuten-doji and her children Korikka and Chacka (Arahabaki). They are an pivotal part of the Three Great Families Arc. Summary History Three Great Families Tsukihime Family Tsukihime Family (月姫家族 Tsukihime-kazoku; lit. "Moon Princess") is a family which is comprised of the descendents of the Moon Rabbit Princess Kaguyahime. Well known for their immense spiritual power and elemental-based Techniques, they rule the eastern side of Japan and, despite this, they're regarded as the most peaceful among the three families, and the ones who have made the most efforts into making peace between the three. It is currently lead by Miyatsuko Tsukihime, and it's next heiress is Fuyumi Tsukihime. * Kaguyahime (Ancestor) ** Suigetsu Tsukihime (First Head) † ** m. Unnamed Wife † *** Unnamed Former Head † **** Miyatsuko Tsukihime (Current Head) **** m. Unnamed Wife † ***** Himeko Tsukihime ***** m. Taketori Tsukihime née Okina ****** Natsumi Tsukihime ****** Akimi Tsukihime ****** Harumi Tsukihime ****** Fuyumi Tsukihime (Heiress) **** Tsukimi Akutagawa née Tsukihime **** m. Ryuunosuke Akutagawa ***** Ryuuda Akutagawa ***** Momoji Akutagawa née Momoko ****** Tatsuya Akutagawa Momoko Family Momoko Family (桃子家族 Momoko-kazoku; lit. "Peach Child") is a family which is comprised of the descendents of the hero Momotarou. Known for their powerful peach-based Techniques, they rule central Japan and have several sects within both the east and west sides of Japan. They are regarded as the most secretive of the three families, yet, the most talented when it comes to the development of Techniques. They are also currently the smallest of the three, after their nigh-extinction during the Sengoku-jidai period and their unknown lack of capable children. It is currently lead by Momozono Momoko, and it's next heiress is her grandson Hakuto Momoko. * Momotarou (Ancestor) ** Momoko (First Head) † ** m. Unnamed Wife † *** Unnamed Former Head † **** Momojou Momoko (Former Head) **** m. Unnamed Wife † ***** Momozono Momoko (Current Head) ***** m. Unnamed Husband † ****** Momoji's and Hakuto's Father † ****** m. Unnamed Woman † ******* Momoji Momoko ******* Hakuto Momoko (Heir) ****** Momoji Akutagawa née Momoko ****** m. Ryuuda Akutagawa ******* Tatsuya Akutagawa Arahabaki Family Arahabaki Family (荒覇吐 Arahabaki-kazoku) is a family which is comprised of the descendents of the demon Shuten-doji and her daughter Korikka and son Chacka. An family of Onis, they are well known for their immense raw power, where they can become stronger by consuming alcohol, and their mastery in both fire and ice magic and Techniques. They rule the southern side of Japan and, wile regarded as the most violent and gluttonous of the three, they're regarded as the wisest and second in making efforts into peace between the three. It is currently lead by Oujima Arahabaki. * Shuten-doji (Ancestor) ** Korikka (First Head) † *** Unnamed Head † *** m.Unnamed Husband † **** Oujima Arahabaki (Current Head) **** Rurijima Arahabaki **** m. Liu Hong ***** Ryuubi Arahabaki ** Chacka † Branches Trivia * The Three Great Families are based on the Three Big Families from Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san and the Three Factions and Five Principal Clans from the High School DxD series, both series of which the creator is a fan of. * Each of the Three families each has an naming theme: each member of the Tsukihime family is somehow related to the moon or the four seasons; the Momoko family each has the ideogram for Peach (桃 Momo) in their name; and the Arahabaki family each has the ideogram for Island (島 Jima) in it. Category:Three Great Families Category:Groups Category:Terminology Category:Browse